


loveable

by metallicastic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, dean comforts him, sam has a hangover, super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:44:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metallicastic/pseuds/metallicastic
Summary: sam gets a real pain in the ass-hangover.





	loveable

**Author's Note:**

> hiii, sorry i haven't updated my last story, i've got so many drafts and ideas so i won't update it for a while. i hope you like this one though, xx.

dean's rolling in the bed, it's only 7:00am but the stupid alarm clock woke him up even though he got to stay in bed longer today. it took him a while to realise that sam's not in the bed, and he quickly figures out why. he hears a very disgusting gagging sound in the bathroom. oh, right.

dean walks tiredly towards the bathroom, only in his boxers and a t-shirt though. he opens the door slowly, checking it first. yep, there's his boyfriend, resting his right cheek on the toilet seat, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"mornin' sammy", he says, walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind him. he sits down next to sam, and brushes a strand of uncombed hair behind his brothers ear.

"mhm, hi dean."

"quite a night huh?"

"don't even talk to me about it", sam mumbled, looking like a trainwreck right now.

"so i guess you don't remember the "dean, i want you to fuck me right here, right now, on the floor"?"

sam groans and rubs his forehead with his fingers.

"noo, i didn't do that."

"you very much did sammy. what were you thinking?"

"i wasn't. i'm sorry de-"

sam started to gag, and dean got behind him fast and held his hair.

"there you go. good boy, let it all out", dean comforted him as sam vomited. the smell was awful, you could clearly smell the booze sam drank last night.

"dean-"

"sam, you don't have to apologize, it's alright. hold on", dean said as he got up and went to get some water and painkillers for sam. he walked back and sam was at it again. dean held his hair again so it wouldn't be covered in puke.

"there it is, only a little more sammy."

and that's when he noticed a patch of vomit on sam's lap.

"oh, sam. come on, let's get you in the shower", dean said as he stripped sam from his clothing. he turned the shower on, and hot water started pouring from the shower head. dean dragged him under the stream and gave him the headache medicine. 

"i must look so dumb right now."

"you don't. i'm here to nurse you back to health, how's that?"

"mhm, i'm sorry dean", sam apologized.

"we'll get you back together and then leave, ok love?"

sam was now back in clean clothes and sleeping, dean was so worried about him. usually he would get mad at sam for drinking but now that they're together, dean didn't want to yell at him. he stared at the sight of his cute, tired boyfriend, he loved him so much. 

 

 

 


End file.
